


Change of strategy

by sereyuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sereyuki/pseuds/sereyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The alphas came and were defeated by Derek, Scott and co. but the few remaining ones have decided to switch strategy. If you can't beat them, join them is their new motto. Stiles tried to help by suggesting a less violent way to help keep the alphas' paws off of them. His idea was that Derek and Scott should pretend date so the other alphas will leave them alone and go back to where they came from (and hopefully never return again). Things start to fall in place for Scott and he finally realizes something that Stiles and Derek have known for a while now.  ( I can fill pages upon pages and if you ask me to write a few words of summary I suddenly become pigeon brained! I apologize for this horrid attempt of a summary. Don't judge the story by this summary!!! Please read and review!!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> None of these characters are mine including the ones I made up...they just popped up along with the rabid plot bunny....  
> I make no profit off of this!  
> Also I have no one to correct the mistakes I have made while writing this (other than spell check but that doesn't count) so if you find any please tell me and I will fix it ok?

Chapter 1 : Change of stategy

10 minutes after the game Scott finally entered the boys locker room. It truly was annoying trying to not use his wolf powers to play lacrosse. Scott had lost a bet against Stiles and "not using awesome wolf powers in games" was his punishment (healing abilities were exempted). Who knew Stiles super secret power (other than his brain) was stuffing a large basket of curly fries in his mouth? Apparently Scott didn't... 

Scott needed a vacation after the year they had just had. One after another the Alphas had challenged Derek and Scott and they just barely scraped a victory each time. Lately they haven’t seen any of the remaining Alphas and the silence has been driving Derek mad. Which of course meant that he focused all his aggression on refining his super ninja sneaking technique. The main test target just happened to be Scott.

"Scott."

Scott wolfed out and quickly turned around to see Derek casually leaning against the lockers behind him.

"Fu- I swear Derek the next time you do that I will hurt you." Scott growled and tried to calm him self.

"Aww did I scare the lil' puppy." That was Derek's latest nickname for Scott and annoyingly enough Stiles was starting to use it to tease him too.

"What do you want Derek?" Scott sighed and turned back to his locker.

"I want to know what this is." Derek fiddled with his phone and Stiles nervous voice filled the empty locker room.

"Hey! Derek! Ummm congratulations on finally manning up to your feelings for Scott and just so you know if you hurt him, alpha wolf or not, I WILL kill you… As if you already don’t know enough about him cuz dude you freakin stalk him but if you still need any help like to know what's his favourite food and stuff just give me a call k? Once again congrats and good luck!"

Scott stared at the phone then looked up at Derek "What the hell is this?"

"That’s my question. What the hell is that?" Derek waited a minute but apparently no answer was forthcoming. Sighing Derek asked "Where is Stiles?"

"He got a call from the hospital that his dad was hurt during a robbery so he should either be there or at home." Scott replied. "Let me get dressed and then we will go see him."

Giving Scott a quick nod Derek walked out of the locker to go wait by his car.

========================================

Stiles dad had received a minor cut on his arm from the robber's knife so the hospital had patched him up, gave him some pain pills and discharged him. Stiles being the over protective son had quickly dragged his dad back home to bundle him up in this bed and tried feed him chicken noodle soup.

"Stiles! I am fine! I am not sick. Its just a minor cut it will heal." Stiles' dad said slowly. 

Stiles too a deep breath and slowly let it out. He sat down on his dad's bed and hugged him. "I'm glad your are ok dad."

The Sheriff patted his son's back and smiled. As the hug ended he ruffled Stiles' hair "How about we order some pizza or something?"

"No! your cholesterol is high enough as it is! I am making you some salad." Stiles got up and started to leave the room.

"Come on! I just got stabbed!" Sheriff protested.

"'I am fine' those were your words dad." Stiles smirked and proceeded to cackle as he walked down the hall.

"But I wanted pizza." The sheriff pouted but then smiled. He considered him self lucky to have such a good son.

====

Derek and Scott awkwardly stood outside the Stilinski house . Well it was more Derek standing awkwardly because to Scott this was a second home.   
Scott knocked loudly and heard Stiles walk to the door. 

The door opened to reveal a shocked Stiles. "Well that was fast," he mumbled.

"What was fast?"  
"How is your dad?"  
Derek and Scott spoke at the same time then glared at each other. 

"Let me talk," Scott said and turned back to Stiles. "How is your dad?"

"Ummm he is fine, just resting in his room. So...you two…" Stiles trailed off as he looked between Derek and Scott.

"You have some explaining to do." Derek growled and marched past Stiles and Scott in to the living room.

"Ya of course walk right in," Stiles mumbled as Derek entered the living room. Stiles then turned to look at Scott and asked "You coming?"

"Ya sure. We really need to talk." Scott entered the house and followed Derek to the living room.

As soon as Stiles entered the living room Derek fixed his glare on him "What the hell is up with the message you left me and I do not stalk Scott!"

"Ya you do," was the immediate response from both Scott and Stiles. 

"Besides what I said is true you have finally manned up and accepted your feeling now if Scott would do the same." Stiles continued and received a glare from Scott for his efforts. "Just so you know flowers are not the best way even if they are giant bouquets. Scott prefers food or umm awesome movies or Oh better yet tickets to-"

"Stiles, shut up! What flowers? I haven't sent anyone flowers!" Derek turned to Scott and asked "I sent you flowers?"

"No you didn't, Kyle did. Stiles just assumed they were from you." Scott clarified.

Kyle was one of the alphas who had previously challenged them. He was one of the few who Derek let live on Scott's request. He wasn't a bad guy, kind of dim and bulky but not a bad person. He was also the sole heir to the Rousse's fortune.

Derek smirked at Scott "Is that why you let him live? Because you have a crush on him?" 

"No, I let him live because he is a nice person. He protected Lydia from the others during the full moon remember? Besides he is not my type." After hearing the last part Derek's eyebrows shot to his hairline.

"Wait, Kyle sent you the flowers?! Why the hell didn't you tell me this before? Oh god and I left that message…" Stiles looked at Derek like a mouse who just saw the cat. He wanted to scurry away like one too but stood his ground. " You are not gonna kill me right?"

Derek slowly walked to wards Stiles and leaned in to whisper "Not yet."

"Derek back off," Scott said. Derek turned and smirked at him "Why McCall? Jealous?"

Derek's smirk melted into a frown he believed it was time to tell them what he thought was happening. "So I guess I should tell you that it is not just you who is getting gifts…"

Stiles scrunched up his nose "You are getting gifts too? Why?" 

That earned him another glare from Derek and an silent laugh from Scott. 

"Why do you think?" Derek glared at Stiles then turned to look at Scott trying to make him understand what he was hinting at. "Since they couldn't beat us they want to join us and the best way to join two packs is if the two alpha's of said packs becoming mates."

"Wai- wha- ugh- but- I am not gay!" Scott said scandalized. "Besides aren't you the alpha? Shouldn't they be after you?"

"Actually, Its no surprise they are coming after you too. You and Derek don’t behave as Alpha and pack member you guys behave like allies." Stiles explained "And if they have access to one of you then they can easily gain access to the other."

Scott slowly nodded as an agreement to what Stiles said then turned to Derek "Who is sending you gifts?"

"Myra and Phillip. By the way be glad that Myra didn't chose you. That girl is...odd. She keeps sending me  
baskets of mushrooms…" Derek looked like he was about to throw up while Stiles and Scott tried not to laugh at his misery.

"Don’t worry you and Phillip make a cute couple," Scott laughed. "Ya just like you and Kyle," that shut Scott up quickly and now Derek and Scott were glaring each other.

Stiles mentally rolled his eyes and said "Why don’t you say you have someone and tell them to back off? And if it comes to it fake date some one."

Derek growled and immediately said "No."

"Right I forgot. Trust issues." Stiles then turned to Scott.

"If I fake date or actually date anyone they might harm them." Scott looked sad for a moment like he was remembering Allison. 

"Ok hear me out, don’t interrupt, and please don’t kill me for this." Stiles looked at both the werewolves and continued. "Why don’t you two fake date each other? Derek has been stalking you for a while now ('I am not stalking him' Derek protested in the background) and you both have started working together a lot too. You can say that Derek has been trying to court you for a while now and you guys finally have reached a point where you, Scott, feel comfortable dating him. This way no one else will be harmed and the other werewolves will leave you two alone."

"That’s the better option," Derek nodded once at Stiles agreeing to the plan.

"What's the other option?" Scott asked 

"Kill them," Derek shrugged.

Scott winced then said "I will go with option one then."

"Good! Problem solved! Now I want to sleep so please leave." Stiles jumped out of his seat but quickly planted him self back when he saw the glare Derek was giving him. "Or you know I could stay up a bit longer." 

"No we should leave. I need time to digest all of this," Scott got up and started to walk towards the door. Derek quickly follow suit and with a quiet good bye they left.

Stiles quietly made his way to his bed room after quickly checking on his dad who was busy watching football. Once his room Stiles let a grin that had been trying to come out all evening take over his face. He knew Derek was a goner. He had fallen for Scott long ago, it was Scott's turn now to realize that he liked Derek back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I make no profit off of this and they are not my characters they belong to the show Teen Wolf.  
> Once again I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors. If you find any tell me and I will fix them.  
> Thank you :)

Chapter 2: Meet Kyle

"Wake up sleepy head," Scott's mom sang as she entered his room. "I have a morning shift today and once again there is a giant bouquet in front of our door along with the delivery boy. He says he wants to give it to you personally."

Scott sat up in his bed "Wha?" he said a sleepily.

"Sooner or later you are going to tell me who this girl is and then I want her over for dinner, go it? Now I have to go otherwise I will be late." She kissed Scott's forehead and quickly made her way to her car.

As his mom made her way out the door Scott glanced out his window and saw an expensive looking car parked on the road.

Scott heard rustling of clothing behind him and turned around to find Derek taking off his jacket.

"Derek?" Scott was still a bit sleepy...may be this was a dream?

"Do you have any piece of clothing that will fit me?" Derek said as he took of his shirt and dove into Scott's closet.

Scott had never seen Derek without a shirt and right now he couldn’t look away. His brain was stuck on the constant loop of 'Derek Shirtless. HOT.' 

"Well do you?" Derek's voice floated out of his closet. 

"Jersey" Scott replied dazed.

Derek found the jersey quickly and froze to find Scott still staring at him. "Scott?"

Scott's brain which was still a bit sleepy and stuck in the loop gave its best answer "Hmm?" 

Derek cocked one eyebrow as if to say interesting "Like what you see?"

"Hmmmm" Scott said with a silly sleepy smile and looked up to Derek's face. "You are hot." 

Derek grinned and started to move towards Scott "You think this is a dream don’t you?" Scott looked at Derek's eyes and thought to him self that they were very very pretty eyes. 

"Scott McCall," Derek said as he leaned in close to Scott's face. Scott's eyes fixed on Derek's lips as Derek said his name. "This is not a dream." the last word was whispered between them. Derek's right hand came close to Scott's cheek and he flicked Scott on his cheek. That woke Scott up really fast and he scooted as far away from Derek as possible on his bed. He had been staring at Derek and thinking he was hot and he was kind of turned on by all of what just happened. Wait clothes...

"Why do you need my clothes?" Scott asked when his brain finally kicked in.

Derek was grinning almost like he could read Scott's mind "How else am I suppose to smell like you without touching you?" Then he threw his henley at Scott " here wear it and meet me downstairs quickly." Derek then turned and walked out of Scott's room. 

Scott quickly threw on Derek's shirt and stumbled out of his bed. His wolf sense of smell was driving him crazy all he could smell was Derek and he liked it a little too much for his comfort. He didn’t notice an upset looking Kyle standing in his doorway until he almost bumped in to the giant bouquet lying by the stairs.

For the past few week Scott had only seen Kyle from afar almost like he was avoiding him. Even then Scott noticed that he always had this goofy little shy smile on his face . Every time Scott saw that smile he felt awkward to him now he knew why he preferred Derek's toothy grins and smirks. Scott snapped back in the moment and saw the frown set on Kyle's face. He didn’t look angry just upset…

From his right Scott heard Derek clear his throat and finally realized that this was where he was suppose to tell Kyle about him 'dating' Derek. As he opened his mouth to say something Kyle's frown turned into a sad smile. 

"No need to explain. I didn’t ask and tried to force my feelings on to you and on top of that avoided you…" Kyle looked down at the floor took a deep breath then looked back at Scott. "You know I didn’t like you that way in the beginning it was Jocelyn, you know the red head from my pack." Of course Scott remembered, her how could he forget the woman who could kill people with her thighs?   
"She tried to convince me that you would be the perfect mate," Kyle continued "Guess I should have seen this coming from miles away. You two are almost constantly together. He is pretty much your shadow." Kyle said nodding at Derek at the last part.

Scott turned to look at Derek and found a light dusting of pink on his cheeks. There are a lot of first Scott was noticing about Derek today. Scott turned back to Kyle and said "I am sorry I should have told you earlier about us but see other than Stiles no one else knows about it and for now I don’t want to tell anyone. This is new for us and we want to understand it ourselves before we come out with it." 

"Don’t worry about it… oh and keep the bouquet as a token of friendship at least." Kyle held out his hand for a friendly hand shake. As Scott reached for Kyle's hand he felt Derek place his left hand on the small of his back. The shake was quick and firm and then Kyle was gone. Derek's hand, however, remained at Scott's back.

================

Stiles had woken up early because of his police radio going off. There was a car chase happening and Stiles was glued to the radio until they had finally caught the culprit. Turns out it was a bunch of twelve year olds who had gotten hold of the car keys and decided to take it for a ride. He quickly dressed and ran out of the house to give Scott a detailed explanation of what had happened while he was passed out asleep on his bed. 

As he approached the McCall house he noticed an expensive car pull up by their house. From the back window Stiles could only see flowers and that meant Kyle was here for his daily routine of bouquet dropping. Stiles hid behind a tree and waited five minutes for Kyle to leave but nothing happened. Five minutes later the car was still there and so was Kyle.

"Shit," Stiles cursed as he realized that Kyle was probably going to talk to Scott today and if Scott said no to a bulky alpha like Kyle God knows what will happen. No matter how much Scott insisted that Kyle was nice he was still an alpha and saying no to an alpha was a big no no.

He quickly pulled out his phone and dialled Derek's number. It was picked up on the first ring "what?" came the grumpy voice of Derek. 

"Do you sit there with the phone in your hand or something? Or are you psychic and didn’t tell us?" Stiles had to ask even Scott didn’t pick up his phone on the first ring.

"I do not. The cell phone lets lot this low whine before it goes off. Kind of like a dog whistle and if your friend actually starts using all his senses he too would be able to tell when the phone is going to ring. Now what do you want?"

"Kyle is in front of Scott's house and he hasn’t left the bouquet at the door. I think he is going to ask Scott out today so get over here fast!" Stiles heard Derek hang up and in about five minutes he saw Derek sneak into Scott's bedroom. A minute after Derek's entry Stiles saw Kyle get out with the bouquet and make his way to the door. 

Kyle must have said something very charming to make Scott's mom blush and laugh like that. Maybe he should ask Kyle to teach his dad some of those lines?

A few minutes after Scott's mom got in the car and backed out of the drive way. As she was driving down the road she happened to pass by the tree stiles was hiding behind. The car stopped and came back to the tree where stiles pretended to count the leaves and type something up on this cell phone. 

Stiles looked in the car, smiled and said "Hey Ms McCall, have a good day at work."

Ms McCall stared at Stiles, opened her mouth to say something but thought better of it. She shook her head and drove off as fast as she could in a residential area.

=======

Since most of the drama was happening at the front door Stiles took the stealthy way in, which was of course through the window of Scott's bed room. He quietly crawled out of Scott's bedroom and made his way over to the railing which let him see and hear everything that was happening while staying hidden.

When Stiles saw Derek place his hand on Scott's back He mentally did a happy dance and decided to stay hidden for a while longer to see how this develops.

"That was nice speech you gave. It almost sounded like the truth." Derek said.

"Ya…" that was all Scott said but Stiles could hear the gears running wild in Scott's head. He could almost hear Scott mentally squealing and flailing his arms trying to figure out what the hell was happening. If Derek had tried to touch Scott about a year ago Scott would have recoiled but right now Scott stood comfortably with Derek's arm around his waist as he watched Kyle get in his car and drive away.

Finally Scott's stomach growled and he turned to Derek. "You hungry?"   
Derek smiled (DEREK SMILED!!!! Stiles mind screamed) at Scott and nodded. Apprantly grate minds think alike because Scott too stared at Shocked to see him smile. "You should smile more," Scott said quietly "Its nice." That won another smile from Derek and he gently pushed Scott in to the kitchen. 

When they were out of sight Stiles rolled on to his back and stared to kick up his arms and legs in a mini victory dance and he also congratulated him self on improved sneaking skills. Of course the latter was short lived as he heard Derek yell " Stiles, you coming or what?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)   
> I will have chapter 3 up soon!!  
> Please review :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Myra, a petite brunette alpha who believes that mushrooms are the best gift to give when asking Derek to be her mate. Scott, with the helps of Stiles, finally understands what his feelings are toward Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I make no profit made off of this and I don't own any of the characters.  
> Once again its just spell check correcting for me so if you find any mistakes please tell me.
> 
>  
> 
> I am so sorry for the delay!! Life happened so fast that I am still trying to figure out what happened... Here is Chapter 3 for you to read :D I swear it looked longer on my computer! 
> 
> Next week is my week from hell...I have summer classes, work and few meetings planned throughout the week so there might not be a chapter next week...

Chapter 3: Jigsaw Puzzle

Scott had no idea what was going on when did his mind which used to be full of memories of Allison become full of Derek? Stiles was completely cool with the situation when Scott explained it to him.

"You two have been walking around each other and pulling each other's pigtails for way to long. This was bound to happen sooner or later," Stiles said with a small laugh then he reached forward and put his arm over Scott's shoulders "Don’t sweat it ok? Take your time figure out what you want. Derek has been waiting for almost half a year for you to get it I am pretty sure he can wait a few more days."

"What do you mean Derek has been waiting for half a year?" Scott turned his shocked face towards his best friend. "Are you telling me he knew half a year ago that I am in love with him?"

'In love' Well shit... Scott realized he has just used the other 'L' word! Not 'like' or 'loathe' but 'love'. Finally it snapped in his head that he was in love with Derek. HOLY SHIT he was in love with Derek!!

How did I not notice this time bomb before it exploded?!?! Scott's jaw dropped and he stared at the coffee table in front of him like it had just got up and did the Macarena in front of him.

"Think about it Scott," Stiles said softly "What would you have done if it was some one else following you around?"

If it was anyone else but Derek shadowing him he would have cornered them and told them stay the fuck away. If that didn’t work he had the sheriff on his side and there was always Derek… Huh Derek has almost became a constant in his life. The past year he spent more time with Derek than he did with Stiles. All those time when Derek brushed by him or touched him the tingling sensation was because of him liking Derek not him being allergic to Derek's detergent or softener. And the most recent scene in his bedroom with Derek shirtless…

"Oh god," Scott put his head in his hands. "Stiles what do I do?"

"Umm man up and confess? Ask him out on a date? I feel kind of uncomfortable saying this but another option would be walk up to him and kiss him senseless." Stiles made a face like he just ate a lemon.

Scott pulled his face out his hands just so he could glare at Stiles. The he flopped back onto the sofa the were sitting on and stared at the ceiling. " You know all your suggestions would work if I knew Derek's side of this."

Stiles turned to face Scott and looked at him "You have to be kidding me," he said in a monotone voice. He then proceeded to flick Scott on his cheek and yelled "What part of he has been waiting for you for half a year don’t you get?"

Scott's eyes grew wide as what Stiles said sunk in. Scott sat up and grabbed Stiles by the shoulders.

"How could I have been so stupid Stiles?" Stiles rolled his eyes at his over dramatic/emotional friend. Huh the full moon must be coming near.

"Love makes people stupid and I guess in your case it just drops your IQ in the 80," Stiles shrugged with Scott's hands still on his shoulders.

 

============

 

Full moon was coming closer and that meant that the Alpha's who were after Derek upped their strategies. Instead of finding random gifts left at the entrance of his current hideout ever morning Derek woke up to music.

"What the fuck? its freaking 5 in the morning." Derek got up and stepped outside. A few feet away from the entrance was another basket of mushrooms but this time the deliverer had decided to stay behind and was singing...what the hell was she singing? What language is that? Is she singing a spell or something? When nothing happened as Myra continued singing Derek ruled out the 'singing a spell part.' Still what the hell?

"Ummm Myra? Could you- May I ask you to please stop." The petit (yet secretly strong) brunette stopped and looked at him with her big blue eyes.

"Right…"Derek began awkwardly "Ummm...what language was that?"

She smiled and said in a sugar sweet voice "Vulcan." The she batted her long lashes and asked "Did you like it?"

"Vulcan…" Derek said as if he recognized that word. Vulcan? Derek decided that he will ask stiles later. "It was a really nice song." He smiled at Myra. "I am so glad that I got to see you today because we really need to talk."

Derek took a deep breath in and reminded himself that thought she may seem small and fragile she is an alpha. He let out his breath, looked at her and in his most calm voice said "I have found a mate and, given they are a bit slow at catching up, I know they feel the same about me. That's why I can't accept your gifts anymore."

Myra's face immediately closed down and she growled out "Who?"

"Myra it’s the full moon talking. Calm your self down." Myra didn't seem to be listening to him her eye were glowing red. "Who?" she growled again.

"You are in my territory Myra and I suggest you behave your self." Derek growled. He could feel his wolf trying to push itself out because Scott's safety was threatened.

Myra took a deep breath in through her nose and what ever small scent of Scott was lingering on Derek reached her keen senses. Scott was the one Derek wanted. Scott was the one in the way. Scott had to go.

Fully transforming Myra ran through the darkened streets of Beacon hills with Derek hot on her heels.

If she had a bit more control on her self she could have become a formidable foe but with the full moon so close she had no control over herself. She was so focused on finding Scott she never saw Derek catch up to her by the time they reached the graveyard.

He grabbed her by her left ankle and pulled. Myra fell face first on to the soft soil of a freshly covered grave. Swiftly Derek had his hand gripping around the back of her neck and his knee dug harshly into her back. She wanted to harm Scott and that will not be allowed but killing her would make Scott angry at him.

Myra snarled and trashed under him trying to throw him off. Derek used his weight and pressed down until Myra emitted a high pitch whine of submission.

"You will do exactly as I say. Understood?" He growled by her ear. "Pack your shit and take your pack as fucking far away from MY territory. I see you near here again I promise you that I will kill you. UNDERSTOOD?" He squeezed her neck until she once again emitted the whine again. "Good" He said and got off her back and left her in the grave yard.

Derek ran as fast as he could to Scott's house and climbed to his window. A sigh of relief made its way out of his lips when he looked in and saw the familiar messy bead head peeking out of the blankets. Derek leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. Scott was safe and as long as Derek was around he would make sure that his mate would stay safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)  
> Please review :D


	4. Meet Phillip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for delay of this chapter. I hit a writer's block which my school work took an advantage of and increased exponentially T^T Weirdly enough it was procrastination from the school work that made me finish the story. If you find any errors please tell me and i will correct it asap. Hope you guys like the last chapter :)

Chapter 4: Meet Phillip

 

Derek slouched down further in his car and hoped no one could see that he was still in the car. He had parked the car in front of Scott's school about  twenty minutes ago hoping to make a casual entrance just as Scott walked out of his school after a game and give him a ride back home.  He raised himself up just enough so that only the top of his head and eyes were visible.  A hand full of lingering people, Stiles' car still in the school parking lot but no Scott.

 

_'Twenty minutes late… Scott McCall is a dead man.'_ No one made Derek wait not even the super hot girl he dated in high school who made everyone wait. No seriously, you did not want to get stuck behind her in line. EVER.

 

Heaving a sigh He pulled him self out of the slouch and got out of the car. Taking a deep breath of the crisp autumn air Derek started to make his way towards the field in the back.

 

Few days had passed since Myra left town. Kyle was still sticking around  but kept him self out of the way. Since the courting thing began Derek used to find one rose on his car every single day. It  also used to tick Derek off a lot because he didn’t like anyone to touch his precious baby but lately there were no flowers.  _'Well as long as no one is touching his baby I'm fine.'_   Derek smirked when he thought that he could also apply that sentence towards Scott.

 

Nearing the field Derek saw that it was completely empty except for the coach standing by the stands talking to Jackson . Derek's keen hearing let him know that Jackson was furious that Scott was still the center player but the coach was not budging. McCall was staying the as center.

 

Derek switched direction and quickly started walking towards the changing room, Scott should be there. A chill ran down his back as he came closer to the changing room. There was an unfamiliar scent near the changing room and a threatening aura was emanating  from it.  Just as Derek reached the door it opened and Scott came barrelling out and crashed into him. Scott had transformed and looked furious. Before Scott could get up and run away Derek pinned the smaller boy under him.

"Scott calm down," Scott struggled under him and tried to throw Derek off of him. "What happened? Oof…" Scott succeeded in switching positions and was now on top of Derek. He tried to get up but Derek wrapped himself around Scott like an octopus.

 

"Scott please calm down. We will be seen by your coach he is still here. Come on Scott stop!" Derek kept telling Scott to stop and finally the smaller boy became limp in his arms.

Breathing a sigh of relief Derek sat up with Scott now on his lap. He lessened his hold on Scott and gently rubbed his back. Scott turned back to normal but kept his hands fisted in Derek's shirt.

 

"Hey," Derek whispered "What happened? Last time you were this furious was when you thought I had kidnapped Allison"

 

"Huh, I guess I shouldn't be surprised seeing you two together but seriously get a freaking room." Derek could practically hear the sneer in Jackson's comment.

 

"Fuck off Jackson this is non of your business,"  Derek looked over his shoulder  and sent the most frightening glare he could muster up at the moment. Apparently it was scary enough to make Jackson take a step back.

 

 "Umm…" Jackson hesitated at first then continued in a soft tone "Is he ok?"

 

"I would have known by now if you hadn't interrupted us," Derek snarled.

 

"W- Well if you don’t want people intruding don’t do these things out in the open." Jackson glared back...well it was more of a pout than a glare in comparison to Derek's.

 

"Shut up already!" Scott pulled away from Derek to glare at Jackson first then at Derek.

 

"So what happened?"  Derek asked worriedly.

 

Scott's fists tightened and in a small whisper he said "...he took Stiles."

 

"Who?" both Jackson and Derek asked at the same time.

 

"Phillip...He kidnapped Stiles thinking he was me and left a note for you." Scott loosened his fists and presented Derek with a crumpled ball of paper.

 

_'Derek_

_I have your boy toy. Find me by midnight or you will never find me or your little friend again._

_Phillip'_

 

"How can someone mistake stiles for you? Its like mistaking apples for watermelons." Jackson said as he read the crumpled piece of paper that was offered to him. 'Boy toy' Jackson snorted under his breath

 

"Well this  has nothing to do with me so I will be on my way. See ya."  With that Jackson strutted towards the changing room and threw the page as Scott.

 

Derek and Scott untangled themselves and went in after Jackson.

 

"What do you mean it has nothing to do with you? In case you don’t remember I gave you the bite Jackson ,  you are part of my pack and through me you are now also part of Scott's pack. One of our members has been kidnapped and you are going to help us find them." Derek commanded Jackson .

 

Jackson looks unsure then took in deep breath, puffed out his chest and looked down his  at Derek. "And in case you don’t remember your bite almost killed me and got others killed. Fuck you Derek I don’t have to do what you say."

 

Hearing that  Scott sighed in frustration and pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

Derek looked guilty at first but then his eyes flashed in anger "As I seem to recall you were the one who begged me to bite you."

 

"CAN WE PLEASE GO FIND STILES!" Two pairs of eyes turned to Scott who looked like he WOULD  maim anyone who said no and so it was decided that the three of them will go find Stiles.

 

==============================

 

Following the faint traces of scent from the changing room Scott and co. found themselves an hour of out of town in the rural areas of Beacon Hills. The scent left them to a abandoned barn by the side of the road.

 

Looking at the blackened barn Scott turned to Derek and said  "Is it like werewolf instinct to find the most run-down and hazardous place as a hideout?"

 

Derek Ignored Scott but glared at Jackson when he heard him snort. Turning back to look at the barn Derek warned Scott and Jackson "His pack is here too. Phillip is about ten years older than me so he has more experience in fighting than all of us. If you can, try to avoid one on one with him."

 

"So you guys brought me here to die," Jackson said look at Scott then Derek.

 

"No one will die Jackson ." Scott then turned to Derek "Do you know anything about his other pack members?"

 

"No," Derek shook his head.

 

Scott took in a deep breath, held it then slowly let it out. "It's ok I will try my hardest to make sure that this doesn't turn into full out war."

 

"Speak for yourself," Jackson said. "I don’t think that he went through the trouble of kidnapping Stiles just so he could talk."

 

"I actually agree with him," Derek said with a look that was somewhere between disturbed, worried and surprised. Neither Scott nor Jackson  had any idea how Derek was doing that...They unanimously chalked it up to a special Derek trait.

 

Suddenly one of the barn door opened and a tall model like girl with flowing blond hair stood in the doorway.

 

_'She would give both Lydia and Allison a run for their money . If we were comparing of course. Which  he definitely was not. Never.'_  A chill ran down Jackson 's back just remembering what happened the last time he had said that out loud while Lydia was around.

 

"Coming in or what?" she drawled then as if reading Jackson 's thoughts she looked at him and smirked.

 

Derek and Scott started to follow her. Jackson hesitated then taking in a deep breath and saying a small prayer in his head he too followed them inside the barn.

 

===============================

 

The inside of the Barn was almost as bad as the outside. The blackened wooden walls looked like they hadn't been cleaned in over few decades. There was broken pieces of furniture, random chunks of wood and bushels of hay were lying about here and there. In the middle there was a large beam of wood  that could have worked perfectly as a mast on a ship and tied to beam was Stiles.

 

"So nice of you to finally show up Derek."  Adonis was the only was to describe the man who walked out from behind the beam and smiled at the three of them. "You know I never knew that your pitched for the same team. See him or him or, of course, myself I would have approved"  the man said gesturing first  at Scott then Jackson then himself " but him?"  this time he pointed at stiles "Honey what were you thinking?"

 

"Hey there is nothing wrong with him." That statement came out of the mouth of none other that Jackson Whittemore. Everyone, including Jackson himself, were thoroughly surprised.

 

Turning away from the blushing Jackson, Scott looked over stiles to see if he was hurt. That was when he noticed it and everything clicked in.

 

"Hey Stiles, why are you wearing Derek's shirt?"

 

"What?" Derek, who had been busy locating escape routes and who was blocking which route, finally  looked at Stiles. Stiles was wearing the henley he had leant Scott a long while ago when Kyle had come to visit.

 

"But I got this from your closet Scott. I even told you that I was going to borrow this and you told me to go ahead," Stiles said. Slowly the realization that he was wearing Derek's shirt  sunk in and Stiles face changed from confused to horrified.  

 

"You know, I enjoy the topic of clothing when it ACTUALLY INVOLVES ME!" Phillip, the Adonis, yelled. "Now back to business. Derek I want you and you pack to quietly surrender or your boy toy gets it." Phillip's claws grew out but other than that none of his other features changed.

 

"Let me correct you on one thing because this is really pissing me off" Derek said. "He," Derek pointed at Stiles " is not my mate. He just happens to be wearing my shirt. Thus, making him smell like me. By the way Stiles I don’t want that shirt back and you are forbidden from borrowing clothes from Scott."

 

"Since you guys showed up I am going to guess that he is still an important member of your pack. Now, just bare your necks from me like good little puppies otherwise we will have no other choice than to snap his neck." Phillip was starting to sound impatient.

 

"Hey listen to me," Scott spoke up "Stiles is part of my family. He is not even a werewolf. I will surrender myself to you just please let him go."

 

"That's sweet honey, but you see I have absolutely no interest in a no name werewolf," Phillip smiled at Scott. "I want Derek Hale,  I want his fortune and the Hale territory. If you want your family to stay alive my suggestion to you is to convince your friend there to surrender."

 

"You don’t have to convince me. I surrender, now untie him." Derek stepped forward with his hands up.

 

"Not until you kneel and bare your neck for me." Phillip said.

 

Derek did as Phillip said and then repeated "Let Stiles go."

 

Phillips waved a hand at Scott "go ahead  you can save your family now after that get out of here."

 

Scott stood rooted and stared at Derek who had his head tilted to the left leaving his neck bared for Phillip. Derek glanced up with his eyes and  looked up at Scott and mouthed a silent _'go.'_

 

Scott looked at Stiles and then at Derek, his legs wouldn't move. He couldn't leave Derek and he also couldn't let Stiles die.

 

Rolling his eyes Jackson moved forward and went to untie Stiles.

 

"Thanks," Stiles said softly to Jackson.

 

"No matter how much I want to I can't have the lacrosse star split himself in two. Coach will have my skin."  Jackson made quick work of the rope and both Stiles and Jackson started to walk towards Scott.

 

While Jackson was untying the rope  Phillip made his way towards Derek. He gripped Derek's hair in his fist and pulled his head further to the left.

 

"My my it seems you two haven't even marked each other as mates  yet." He ran a clawed finger down from the base  of Derek's ear till the end of his shoulder, ripping Derek's shirt in the process. "Don’t worry I promise to take good care of you."  Phillip bared his fangs and before he could bite into Derek's neck he was gripped from the back and thrown off.

 

Derek looked up to see a furious Scott who had turned into his wolf form. Knowing the other pack members would be coming Derek quickly transformed and got up just in time to claw the face of one of the attackers. The attacker howled in pain fell to the ground. 

 

Derek looked up ready to take on another but noticed that there were all busy fighting other werewolves. ' _Where did they come from?'_

 

"Its Kyle." Scott told Derek as he took down another one of Phillip's pack member. "Is it just me or are these guys really easy to take down?"

 

"I guess that is why they didn’t declare a full out war on us. Where is Stiles?" Derek asked Scott while looking around barn.

 

"Jackson took him outside." Scott replied. They didn’t have much to do now, Kyle's pack was already taking care of everyone else and a sassy looking redhead was tying a knocked out Phillip to the mast.

 

"These guys are all bark and no bite," Kyle said as he walked towards Scott.

 

"Thank you," Scott smiled and pulled Kyle in a man hug.

 

Kyle laughed and said "Well we are not doing this for free you know."  Once Scott let go Kyle turned to Derek "Listen we just want to stick around this place for a while. We promise not to interfere with your group as long as you don’t interfere with mine."

 

"Well as long as no one gets hurts I don’t care and thank you for helping us." Derek reached out his had shook Kyle's hand. 

 

=============================

 

Kyle told them that he would take care of everything and that they should head out and check on their friends.

 

When Scott and Derek came out  they didn’t see Jackson and Stiles out side the barn.  Scott looked around and called out for Stiles.  The bushes to their right started to rustle and Stiles and Jackson stumbled out with twigs and leaves stuck to them.

 

"Oh thank god you guys are ok. We saw a bunch of other werewolves show up and go in the barn. What happened in there. What-"

 

'Stiles calm down!' Scott stopped Stiles monologue  "Come on we all can finally go home now." _'home…'_ "OH SHIT Its past two!! My mom is gonna kill me!"

 

"Dude at least your mom know you are a werewolf My dad knows nothing! Oh man I am so dead" Stiles also started to panic.

 

"Or… you can say you were at my place studying or something," Jackson offered them a lifeline with a  one shoulder shrug.

 

"Jackson my life saver!" Stiles exclaimed and gave Jackson a bear hug.

==================

 

(AN: I did not mention this before but they took Derek's car to the barn. It would have taken them longer otherwise)

 

Once they were all settled in Derek's car he drove them to the Whittemore's house.  Once Stiles and Jackson got out Derek opened the front passenger window and said  "You two can go study or something at his place. Scott and I are going to head to my place. Bye."

 

With that Derek backed out of the driveway leaving behind a stunned looking Stiles and an uncomfortable looking Jackson.

 

In the car Scott turned to look at Derek and said "I really hope you have another place because if we are heading to the health hazard you call your hideout then please drop me home."

 

 "I have a house you know. I only use that place to meet the pack members and when the full moon comes around." Derek sounded a bit offended.

 

At that moment Scott realized how little he knew about Derek and the man probably knew everything there was to know about Scott, that made Scott feel horrible. They stayed quiet after that but Scott couldn’t help but sneak glances at Derek. Looking outside he notices they were in the neighbour around his school. _'Well that explains how he constantly appeared out of nowhere while I am at school'_ Scott thought to himself.

 

Derek pulled his car into the driveway of an expensive looking double story house.

 

"Derek, how rich are you?" Scott said staring in awe at the beautiful looking house in front of him.

 

"My aunt used to live here. Her family died along with mine so now I own this house." Derek spoke softly looking up at the beautiful house.

 

"I'm sorry, I didn’t know..." Scott didn’t know what else to say. This was the first time Derek had ever shared about his family. Well, other than the whole being burned alive which everyone knew about.

 

Derek reached over and gently squeezed the back of Scott's neck.  "Hey, you don’t need to feel bad about not knowing things about me. I wasn’t very forthcoming to begin with and the only reason I know so much about you is…" Derek trailed off and started to pull his hand away but Scott grabbed the hand and held it in his.

 

"The only reason you know so much about me is because you stalked me," Scott smirked playfully at Derek. "Admit it Derek. You were stalking me."

 

"Was not. You just happened to be where ever I went" Derek mumbled then glared at the steering wheel.

 

Scott leaned close to Derek and said softly "Just admit it that you were following me because you like me."

 

Derek turned his head towards Scott. Finding Scott so close to himself Derek smiled, leaned forward and kissed Scott on the lips. It was a simple and innocent kiss but Scott wanted more. He pulled Derek back by pulling his shirt with his free hand and gently licked Derek's bottom. The kiss changed to deep and through, Derek's free hand came up and buried it self in Scott's hair. Scott ran his hands down Derek's chest causing Derek to growl in appreciation.  It could be Scott's imagination  but he could swear it was starting to get really hot in the car. Derek pulled away causing Scott moan at the loss and pout at him.

 

"Come on." Derek said as he released Scott's hand and got out of the car. Scott quickly got out of the car and followed Derek to his front door. Derek barely had the chance to finish locking the door before Scott was crowding him against it.  He placed his hands beside Derek's head and leaned in.

 

"I have been waiting way to long to do this." Scott's hot breath tickled Derek's lips.

 

Derek let out a small breathy laugh  and said "Hey, that’s my line."  Derek's hand cupped the back of Scott's head and pulls him in to a kiss.

 

=====================================

 

Scott gets tackled by Stiles as he moves away from his locker.

 

"YOU went MIA! If that wasn’t enough Derek wouldn’t pick up his phone either! Do you have any idea how long it took for me to convince your mother that you weren't dead? " Stiles said angrily as he tried to put Scott in a head lock.

 

"Stiles! Stiles come on let go of me." Stiles let go of Scott but that didn’t stop him from glaring at his friend. "Sorry about being MIA...we were a bit ummm... Busy" Scott blushed as he finished saying that and grinned goofily at his best friend.

 

Stiles looked at his friend and noticed the happy go lucky grin that refused to leave his face even though he knew Scott was trying very hard to reign it in.  "Busy? That’s your excuse for making your mom panic and making me suffer her tears? You owe me big time! And what the hell could have possibly kept you  form- " it finally dawned on Stiles what had kept his friend busy over the weekend.  He gripped his hair with both hands and looked in horror at Scott "OHMYGOD SOME ONE KILL ME I JUST IMAGINED IT!!! I NEEED TO BLEACH MY BRAIN!!"

 

Scott rolled his eyes and threw an arm his over reacting best friend. "Relax will you. I promise I will never tell you what happens between us ok?"

 

"What do you mean you wont tell me?" Stiles let go of his hair and looked at Scott in shock. "I swear if he does any thing bad  to you,  you have to tell me understood? Just keep the...the...other stuff out of it ok? You are like a brother and I don’t want to have an image like that of you in my head" Stiles cringed a little by the end of that sentence.

 

Grinning Scott squeezed Stiles' shoulder gently and replied " You will be the first one to know. Now, can I have your calculus notes cuz I am lost in that class and we have an test coming up!"

 

The two of them talked amiably as they walked towards their first class of the morning.

 

===================================== FIN  ===========================================

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is interested the link below is the house I imagined Derek living in. Originally it was going to be an apartment building but I changed my mind at the last minute...
> 
> http://www.myhousepainters.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/03/painters_exterior1.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it so far. Stay tuned there is more to come!! Please review!!!!!


End file.
